The encounter
by squeakyhamster
Summary: Separated from his family, Percy Jackson must find his way home. He encounters the freed monsters, too.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was driving on a nature cruise with his Mom. Perfect start for a morning, right? Well, it all went wrong when his mom went into a grocery store.

"Wait here," she said. Then went into a store. _Well, while I wait, might as well take a look around._ He got out of the car. He saw a sign that said, _Welcome to `s gas station and hotel!_ Not very interesting, but his mom said that they should go elsewhere for a change.

That`s when the ground exploded right beneath him, sending him flying. The ground hurtled towards him, and everything went black.

He awoke in the forest. Looked around. "Well, crud," he muttered. "Real helpful." He got up and looked around. He saw a small creek in the distance. _Any way to find out where it leads?_ He slapped himself in the head. _I`m posiedon`s son! Of course i`d know where it leads!_

A while after following the creek to the right, he heard voices not far away. Cautiously, he advanced.

There was a child, wearing a blue shirt with two thick purple stripes. They had gathered some sticks to light a fire. Accompanying them was the strangest party you could have for a exploration.

There were two goat beings, both opposite genders. The female goat was standing on hind legs, wearing clothing with a strange symbol on her dress. Sitting on a log was the male goat. He had a blond beard and mustache, along with a trident at his side. Percy made sure not to get on the wrong side of that.

As if that were`nt weird enough, there were skeletons there, to. One was chubby with a blue hoody and some black sweat pants. The other one was tall, thin, and wore a chestplate with a triangle on the top-left corner of it.

Then there was a… fish monster? She wore a black tang-top with black shorts. She carried a glowing spear, witch made Percy uneasy. He gripped his pen, Riptide. Ready to uncap it.

The chubby skeleton flinched. He glared in Percy`s direction. "Toriel," he said. "Why don`t you find us a place to spend the night?" He spoke as if he weren`t really asking.

The female goat (presumably Toriel) stood up and walked off. All the others followed her.

His left eye turned blue, the right one dissapearing. "Alright, brat. Come on out if you don`t want to get hurt." Now Percy was on guard. He uncapped riptide, thus it grew into the 3-foot blade he used so much. He stood up to face the skeleton. "You know, I have a feeling that even though i came out, I`m gonna get hurt," said Percy.

"You have good instincts," the skeleton of a sudden a sharp _ting_ pierced Percy`s ears, and he was thrown to the side, unable to brace himself. He hit a tree, groaning in pain. "My turn," he growled. He charged and swung riptide. He looked to see what effects he had.

The skeleton was`nt even there.

For a moment, he thought the explosion of dust had been blown away by the wind. However, luck had other plans for him. Directly behind him, he heard the following words:

"GET WRECKED."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy quickly spun around, but he wasn't quick enough. There was another sharp _ting,_ and he went soaring into the air. Directly up. _Zeus will never forgive me for this,_ he thought as he flew higher and higher. Then he started to rapidly slow down. Percy thought that he would be stuck up there forever, but then he started falling. _This is it._

He plummeted towards the ground and braced himself for impact. _I`m going to die._ _Sorry, Annabeth… not gonna make it back to camp. Tell Ms.O'leary hi for me._ He then got an Idea. He focused on the creekwater nearby the ground. He continued to concentrate until the skeleton started to wonder, _Why can't I hear screaming?_ Percy heard a _splash,_ and water started forming a bubble beneath him. Right before he reached the ground, he landed in the bubble of water.

Percy decided to take another swing at the skeleton with the same results. Then both heard a voice saying, "Sans! We found a cave to spend the night!"

Another _ting,_ and Percy went flying into the bushes. He hit the ground headfirst, and it all went black.

When he awoke, he was in a damp cave, in a cage made of blue bones. He heard a conversation going on nearby.

"Let me get this straight," said a low voice. "A bubble of water appeared and _saved_ the human?"

"I ain't ly`in. He landed in it. It was so surprising, it _rattled my bones._ "

"SANS! NOT THE PUNS!" said a different voice. "That`s not what we should be focusing on," the low voice said again. "The point is, the human tried to kill you. We have his swor- where`d it go?"

They all looked at Percy. "He`s awake," said a sort of loud voice. "He got his sword back." "Undyne," said Sans, "Don`t you think that he would have escaped if he had gotten hi-" At that moment, Percy did three things. One, took out riptide and cut the bones in half. Two, use the water from the damp cave to knock them down (it was a huge cave). And three, dashed for the exit.

 _I can make it,_ he thought. _I can-_ Sans teleported right in front of him.

"Where you going?" He asked. "I still have a bone to pick with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was unsure of whether to fight or run away. But before he could make up his mind, Sans threw a bone at him. He dodged, but it nicked his arm. To his surprise, the wound turned purple. It felt like the pain of touching hot oil multiplied by 100.

Percy cried out, and barely dodged another bone. Sans grinned. "A sinner, eh? I can tell. Karmic retribution only affects sinners." He glared at Percy. He tried freezing Sans with all the water in the cave. No such luck. He simply teleported out of the way and kicked Percy in the stomach. Or at least, tried to.

Percy grabbed his foot and tossed him out of the cave. Sans teleported on top of him, knocking them both to the ground.

Sans was the first to get up. He teleported behind the fish monster. "I'm exhausted," he told the fish monster. "Can you take him out, Undyne?"

"You bet I can!? Undyne replied. She raised her spear to strike. But instead of striking Percy, she simply waved her spear in front of him. Percy attempted to strike. His legs refused to move. He looked down.

His legs were immobilized. He took out the shield that Tyson gave him. He raised it. _Wait a minute,_ he thought. He collapsed to the ground and tried to roll out of the cave. Everyone seemed to shocked to stop him.

He succeeded rolling out of the cave. When the mobility returned to his legs, he stood up and made a platform out of ice. He then lifted himself up and the platform carried him back to the gas station. His mom was happy to see him. Then she slapped him.

"Don`t. Scare. Me. Like. That. Ever again!" Percy laughed. "Good to see you too, mom." They both heard a "Yeah! There they are over there!"

"Time to go," Percy said.

They made it back to Camp Half-Blood. Things were pretty normal, until Chiron called him to the big house, along with Annabeth and Grover.

"First off, I`m glad you're back, Percy." Chiron clapped him on the shoulder. "But as you might have suspected, I have a quest for you." "Blaaah!" Grover bleated. "Can we have a little time to have Percy settle down? Actually, for me to have lunch?"

"I`m sorry, Grover, but this is of the utmost importance." He took a deep breath. "There are dangerous, new monsters on the loose. They are-"

"Two skeletons, One fish monster, two goat monsters, and a human kid."

Everyone stared at Percy. "Percy," Chiron said, "How did you know that?"

"Well, I was sort of captured by them. The shorter skeleton can send you flying without touching you. The fish monster can immobilize your legs by swiping her spear in front of you." He took a deep breath. "That`s all I know."

"Well, thank you for telling us this," Chiron said. "You leave tomorrow at noon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the huge wait, guys. Gotta say homestuck is friggin long…** **BUT IT`S FREAKING AWESOME!** **Time to go godtier with this!**

Percy had a dream that night, not surprisingly. He was in some sort of hall. Sans was there. The human was there to. But… not quite the same.

Their image was flickering between two different children. One was the child Percy had first seen. The other had a green sweater with a yellow line in the middle. They had red eyes, and they were holding a dagger.

Finally, the body settled on red eyes. "You came back, huh?" The skeleton sighed. "Guess we aren't friends." He paused. "Wait a moment… I don't know you. Who are you?" The child grinned. " _Who? Me?"_ The child shrieked with amusement. " _I`m just another killer…. A killer_ _ **THAT'S ABOUT TO END YOUR LIFE!**_ " The child rushed forward at a blinding speed and thrust the dagger forwards. Sans dodged behind them and pointed at the direction that the child had ran. There was a sharp _ting,_ and the child fell in that direction, hitting the wall.

Bones shot out of the wall and impaled the child.

Sans looked at the child, remorseless. "You… you killed everyone I love. I hope you die a million times more."

The scene shifted. Now Percy was looking at the taller skeleton, making pasta with the fish monster. "UNDYNE? AM I DOING THIS RIGHT?" The skeleton asked. "Yeah!" Undyne replied. "Do it, Papyrus! Turn up the heat!" Percy observed them. They seemed to be having so much fun. _Maybe,_ Percy thought to himself, _They have the same feelings as humans and demigods. Maybe they don't search to eat humans, like the other monsters. These monsters are unique._ The scene shifted. The taller skeleton`s scarf was on the ground, red eyes walking away.

Sans came out of the bushes. He picked up the scarf and clutched it, letting out a wail of grief. "No… NO!" He cried. "PAPYRUS! BROTHER!" He sobbed again. "BroTher…" He looked at the direction that red eyes went. "Th… thAt LiTTLE BRAT."

Percy was overwhelmed with what the skeleton felt at that time: greif. "Percy. Wake up."

Percy moaned. "Grover?" "Blaaa! Don't you remember? Today we go monster hunting!" "But…" Grover mumbled. "I wish we could go tomorrow. I`m hungry."

"Grover, It can't be helped. We should have breakfast."

Now Percy was no longer sure: was he doing the right thing, or was history repeating itself?

 **Again, sorry for the long wait! I was caught up in other things. Sorry :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now then… BACK TO THE STORY LOL**

 **Oh… aNd hAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

Percy groggily got out of bed and fetched breakfast. He was so tired, he nearly forgot to make his offering until Travis reminded him.

"Dad," Percy prayed. "I need your help. I need your advice on what I should do. Should I complete my quest, or defend the monsters?" Percy got no response. He sighed. "Oh well. I'll figure it out on my own."

They departed at noon, riding Festus. He was _not_ happy with that, seeing as he hated flying. He made that complaint before he left. Then Leo walked up. "You'll respect Festus or I'll set your pants on fire."

To be in the air for _hours._ Percy sighed. "I can't wait to be on ground again," he muttered to himself.

"I thought I told you to respect Festus."

Percy Jumped. A trapdoor opened in Festus's tail, and Leo came out of it. "Hey, guys."

"Leo!?" Annabeth stared at him. "I thought you were back at camp."

"Meh. Things get boring there."

"Spit it out, Leo."

"People were punching me ever since I got back with Calypso."

"Oh, yeah." Grover was crunching down on a soda can. "That makes sense." "Hey what's that?" Percy wondered.

"That, my dear student," Leo answered, "Is the ground." "I know that," Percy snapped. "What is _the_ _moving thing on the ground?_ " A chubby skeleton walked down at the bottom. A taller skeleton ran by and pointed at Festus.

"We've been spotted," Annabeth announced. "Let's head down."

When they landed, Sans's eye started flaring. "I half expected you to return," he said. "But I doubted it. Looks like you really are a sinner."

"Not for long." Percy stepped aside. "You want a fight? Go ahead. I refuse to attack."


	6. Chapter 6

"What!?" Annabeth looked shocked. "Chiron sent us to to exterminate these monsters. Now you're saying that you won't fight them?"

"That's exactly what i'm saying." Percy remained out of the way. "I'm getting the feeling that these monsters are not what we were led to believe." "Percy… c'mon, you gotta!" Grover started to sweat. "If you don't obey Chiron, you could get kicked out of camp!"

"Are you saying that a place in camp is worth innocent lives?"

"Welp." Sans looked mildly surprised. "That guy is a-" "SANS. DON'T. YOU. DARE."

"Skele-ton better than I thought." The next sound was the sound of a teakettle fuming, along with "NNNNNYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH I'VE HAD IT! STOP THE PUNS!"

"That wouldn't be very humerus." "SANS!" "Aw, c'mon, don't you have the backbone to listen to these puns?"

"THAT'S IT! YOU TAKE CARE OF THESE HUMANS YOURSELF!" And with that, Papyrus stomped off, the loud sound of his boots echoing in the distance.

"So now it's just the two of you." Sans said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Percy backed up. "I said i'm not participating in this fight."

Sans teleported away. Two seconds later, he was back, holding Annabeth in a blue aurora. Leo came down, flaming. "NO ONE captures my friends." Suddenly, Leo was in an aurora as well. "Hey! Put me down!" "What to do with you..?" Sans mocked.

"How about putting us down?"

"How about sending you down to hell?"

Then a dragon swooped by to grab Sans. Sans ducked and summoned a skull. The skull opened it's jaw, and a large blast of light fired at Festus, tearing off his leg. "Okay," Leo growled. "First you capture Annabeth. Then you capture me. Then you tear off my dragon's leg. I've had it." He was flaming again. "You want us burning in hell? Here is just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Leo had the fire expand around him. Sans went wide-eyed. He started sweating. Annabeth fell from her levitation. She clutched her dagger. Both Percy and Annabeth could tell that it took all of Sans focus in order to keep Leo contained.

And both of them also knew that this would give an opportunity of attack while Sans was off-guard.

Annabeth charged. Percy charged. _Shank!_

Annabeth's dagger made contact inside Percy's chest. Annabeth looked stunned. "Annabeth," Percy mumbled. His vision was blurring. Annabeth screamed. "Don't… kill them. They're not who you think… they are." Dark spots danced in his eyes. He fell to one knee, the dagger still in his chest. Grover started frantically playing the flute. Vines pulled out the dagger and tied a belt of vines tightly around his chest in order to stop the bleeding. Annabeth got what looked like Ambrosia out of her pack, but it was so blurry and dark that Percy was not sure. He stopped paying attention to what was around him. Everything went dark.

 **Determination.**

In his dream, a memory of Baby Percy was playing itself out. Percy had fallen off his tricycle and his mother was tending to him. "You're going to be alright!" Percy continued crying. "Percy!" She raised her voice in approval. "Stay determined…"

Percy's eyes started to open. His first sight was Sans, sitting in the corner of the room. "I was told not to let you leave. So I have to keep an eye on you. Doctor's Orders."

Percy started to get up. "But-" _Ting!_ "You can't get out? Nope. You can't." Percy sighed. What happened while I was out?" "Monsters and Demigods worked some things out. We are allowed into camp. Made some friends. My brother already has a friendly reputation." "Mind if I look outside?" "If you want to have a look around, I'll wheel you across camp." "Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys! It's been almost a month since I updated. And, well, this sore throat is not helping my creativity. Or my focus. Enough about me! Back to the story :)

The next couple days or so were much different from the way they used to be.

First, there was a skeleton cooking spaghetti at dinner every night. It was pretty good, and actually made Percy feel a little better.

Second, that fish monster (What was the name? Unlyde? Undyne? Yeah, Undyne) was now teaching a small group of demigods to use magic. That did not turn out so well.

Third, the chubby skeleton Sans was always at the border, claiming to be on nap duty (Percy saw him acting as a sentry sometimes). It made it difficult to get in/out of camp to visit friends and family without have to hear bad puns.

And Finally, The goat adults were always making pies at dessert. They actually made some pretty good pies. Just… not snail pies. Percy tried it once.

Then, about two weeks after the monsters arrived, something weird started happening.

He kept seeing this skeleton without legs, just goop for a lower body. He was tall, and had two cracks in his narrow skull; one branching upwards from his left eye, and the other downwards on his left eye. Percy would see him for half a second, then he would turn blue and disappear.

One night during desert, he was enjoying some butterscotch-cinnamon pie, when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the skeleton watching them. He beckoned to Percy, then slunk into the shadows.

Nico di Angelo, who happened to notice, whispered to Percy. "Who the Hades is that guy?"

Percy blinked. "What guy?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Possibly the guy who just beckoned you?"

"Okay. Do _you_ know him?"

"No. But let's find out what he wants."

Percy went to the posiedon bunker, grabbed Riptide, and, with the company of Nico di Angelo, pursued the skeleton."

Nico was the first one to speak. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The skeleton frowned. "?￢ﾜﾡ ✌?￢ﾘﾜ ✋? ✌?￢ﾝﾄ ❅? ✡ ✌❅ ✌ ✋ ❅ ✌❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ ❅?￢ﾀﾝ

Percy frowned as well. "Any idea what he just said?"

Nico looked at him. "He says his name is Gaster. And we are all in great danger."

 **Honestly, you guys have no idea how long it took me to translate that all. I hope you appreciate it.**


End file.
